


Obligations

by MissCactus



Category: Disney - Fandom, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Elsa est une petite menteuse, Family Fluff, Gen, mas c'est pas grave, parce que c'est pour Anna
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Mais elle n'était pas une jeune fille. Elle était une enfant, une enfant qui voulait sortir de table, partir loin de toutes les obligations en traînant sa sœur derrière elle pour qu'elles aillent jouer ensemble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) avec pour thème le mot "Noblesse". J'ai toujours voulu me lancer sur ce fandom et me voilà o/

 

Anna était... perplexe.

 

Elle regarda d'un air mitigé la dizaine de couteaux à sa droite, le nombre encore plus impressionnant de fourchettes à sa gauche, et envoya un regard désespéré à sa grande sœur, Elsa, assise en face d'elle. Celle-ci lui fit d'ailleurs les gros yeux, l'air de dire qu'elle devait se tenir encore un peu.

 

Mais c'était qu'elle n'en pouvait plus... Elle ne comprenait pas quelle était la différence entre tous ces couverts, pourquoi elle devait apprendre différentes façons de saluer et encore moins les trois nouvelles langues qu'on essayait d'enfoncer dans son crâne. Sa mère et surtout son _père_ lui avaient expliqué des dizaines de fois que c'était en rapport avec son rang, qu'elle se devait d'apprendre à être une jeune fille présentable et respectueuse.

 

Mais elle n'était pas une jeune fille.

 

Elle était une enfant, une enfant qui voulait sortir de table, partir loin de toutes les obligations en traînant sa sœur derrière elle pour qu'elles aillent jouer ensemble. Mais bon, vu le regard de sa mère, elle n'était pas prête de sortir de table...

 

Anna soupira et failli laisser tomber sa tête sur son assiette, mais sa mère la reprit avant, lui expliquant une nouvelle fois qu'elle n'avait pas à soupirer de cette manière et qu'elle ne devrait certainement pas le faire en public.

 

La plus jeune remarqua sa sœur lui jeter un regard en coin, avant que soudainement elle ne se plie en deux, gémissant de douleur. Aussitôt, sa mère accourut à ses côtés. Elsa releva les yeux, et fixa longuement sa mère, essayant de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, apparemment...

 

Anna plissa les yeux lorsque sa sœur marmonna un vague « Ma semaine... » gêné, faisant rougir sa mère qui l'autorisa à sortir de table. La reine se tourna ensuite vers elle et, la voyant froncer les sourcils, l'autorisa finalement à sortir elle aussi. Elle ne prit pas le risque d'attendre qu'elle change d'avis et détala en vitesse.

 

Elle eut à peine le temps de passer les portes de la salle à manger, dérapant presque en tournant, qu'elle vit Elsa l'attendre au coin du couloir.

 

« Comment tu as fait ? » Chuchota la petite rousse en gloussant.

 

« Tu comprendras plus tard. » Répondit énigmatiquement Elsa avant de lui prendre la main pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

 

Une fois la porte refermée derrière les deux enfants, la plus jeune se retourna et sourit en se mordant les lèvres.

 

« Tu me fais un bonhomme de neige ? »

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
